


Love & Thunder... & Vampires

by all_choseny



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/all_choseny
Summary: Takes place after S12 of the comics. Post-break up, Buffy is ready to get back on the dating saddle and signs up for speed dating again. After a few disastrous dates, a really good date, and more dating in between, she finds herself back with a certain bleached-blond vampire who has stolen her heart. (MCU Cross over fic)
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Thor (Marvel), Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post series fic born of my need to see Buffy get her hands on Mjölnir. So, it is most definitely crackfic with a good amount of fluff. I used the Buffy/Other warning because it's speed dating, so yeah, Buffy's going to date a lot of people. It is temporary and she will end up with Spike. You don't need to know much about the comics to understand the story. Buffy decided to speed date back in S10, and she and Spike dated S10 and S11. In the first issue of S12, the writers decided to break them up. I stopped reading right there at issue number one and don't know much about S12 other than Fray is in it. This version of Thor is from the MCU (yay Whedonverse!), and if you haven't seen any of the MCU movies, I encourage you to watch them. They are awesome.

_Here we go again_ , Buffy thought, taking a seat at table number seven. Lucky number seven, she hoped, glancing around the recreation room and noticing her prospects for the night weren’t too promising. Then again, Tuesday night speed dating at the senior center wasn’t known for its illustrious pool of San Francisco’s most eligible singles. They did, however, offer a hell of Bingo night. Buffy took a sip of her tepid water and tried to keep an open mind. She hoped her second foray into speed dating would end up better than the last. 

At eight months single, she was ready to jump back on the saddle, and a controlled environment seemed like a safe bet. Although Faith had begged to differ. 

“You’re a lady cop, B. You know how many guys out there would love to date a cop? There’s a guy daydreaming about being cuffed to the bed by one of our standard-issue San Fran PD handcuffs.” 

Buffy was pretty sure she had seen that in a porno somewhere—accidentally—and either way, she wasn’t ready for kinky-dating fun just yet. Not after coming off a two-year relationship with Spike. She wanted to connect with someone. _And what better way to make those connections than by signing up for a flash dating game_ , she reflected sardonically. 

Maybe this was a mistake. 

“Welcome everyone to Tuesday Night Speed Dating, sponsored by The Sweet Serenity Home for Senior Citizens. Or as I like to call them, young folk,” the MC said, using air quotes. “I’m Gretchen Wieners, and I’ll be your host for the night. So, sit back, relax, and let your heart be your guide.”

Buffy nervously plucked at her dating card and sighed. It wasn’t too late for her to leave. There was still time to meet Faith and Dowling at _Poor Henry’s_ for a drink.

The start bell rang.

Groaning, Buffy plastered on her best smile and waited for her first date to take a seat. His name was Milton. He was a computer programmer originally from Connecticut, and apparently, he hated San Francisco traffic. And San Francisco. And pretty much everything.

“So, uh, what do you do, Betty?” 

“Buffy,” she corrected. Her name was right there, big as day on her chest for him to see. “I’m a police officer. Supernatural division.” 

“Cool,” Milton said with a grin, showing interest in something other than computers for the first time that night. “So, did you bring your handcuffs tonight?” 

_Ew._

The bell rang again, signifying their date was over. Disgusted, Buffy wrote: the word “ew” in all caps next to Milton’s name, underlining it three times on her dating card. Her next date was a salesman, and he had given her some serious Ted vibes. _Pass_ , Buffy thought once their date ended. 

The next hour went by in a blur as she endured a string of terrible dates with a tax attorney, a free-lance mechanic, and a shady fellow she was convinced operated an illegal arms dealership. And the last guy who had sat at her table, Bret something, seemed nice enough. But Buffy was almost sure he was married.

With one date left, Buffy wasn’t sure she would find a love connection that night, or at the very least, a mildly interesting connection. The bell rang again. 

_Here goes a big fat nothing._

Buffy took another drink of water and waited for her last date to join her. 

“Hello.” A deep voice sounded from above. 

Buffy looked up, and her mouth went instantly dry as she stared at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, taking a seat in front of her. “Hi,” she squeaked. Buffy grabbed her glass of water and took a long sip. 

“I’m Thor Odinson.”

He smiled, and for a moment, Buffy drew a blank, almost forgetting her name. “I’m Betty—Buffy.” She stammered. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Betty-Buffy.” 

“Buffy,” she corrected, flushing a bright shade of pink. “I’m Buffy Summers.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet her, too,” he teased, smiling again.

Oh, he was good. Buffy glanced over her shoulders. Surely, she was being punk’d. She had gone on a gazillion dates with a bunch of duds, and the very last guy of the night was a total muffin. She’d never been that lucky in her life. 

“So, do you live in the area?” He asked, reading one of the suggested ice-breakers on his dating card.

“Yes, not too far from here, actually.” 

“Excellent! I’m new to this San Francisco, and it would be wonderful to know someone native to this land.” 

Intrigued by his goofy way of speaking, Buffy bit back a smile. “Well, I’m not really native to San Francisco. I moved here about three years ago. Ever heard of Sunnydale?” 

Thor shook his head. “No, I can’t say that I have. But then again, I’m still new to this realm.” 

Buffy lifted a brow. “Realm?” 

“Yes. I’m from Asgard, one of the nine realms of Yggdrasil. Surely you’ve heard of it?” he said with a proud smile. 

Buffy stared at him, not making the connection. 

“Oh, come on! You must have heard of the Bifrost? My faithful servant Heimdall?” 

Buffy blinked, giving him a blank stare. 

“My brother, Loki,” Thor grumbled. 

“Loki!” Buffy said, finally recognizing a name. She remembered reading about him when she was a kid with her father. “Wait... you’re not—“she said once she realized who was sitting with her.

 _No freaking way!_ All night she had dated a bunch of frogs, and here she was with an actual prince. Nay, a god! 

Thor sat up straighter, puffing out his chest. 

“Thor, the God of Thunder, are you?” 

He grinned, baring a row of perfect white teeth. 

“Wow. Thor Odin’s son,” she repeated, finally getting it. 

Buffy frowned. Wait. Why was a thunder god looking for a date at a grubby senior center in the middle of Oakland? “Ha! You almost got me.” Buffy chuckled. “The God of Thunder, speed dating. Good one. I don’t think I’ve heard that pick up line before.” 

“It’s not a pickup line. I am Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard.” 

Buffy crossed her arms and leaned into her chair. “Oh yeah? Then why are you here?” She said, waving her hand. 

Thor’s lips turned down, and the smile fell from his face. “After Jane broke up with me, my friends from work suggested that I get back out there and find a nice maid to settle down with.” 

Curious, Buffy asked, “Jane?” 

“She’s my ex,” Thor said wistfully. “Anyway.” He shook his head. “What brings a beautiful woman like you here? Surely, there are armies of men lining up to date you.”

Laughter sputtered from Buffy’s lips. “Hardly. I just came out of a relationship myself.” 

Thor leaned forward and dropped his voice conspiratorially. “Well, any man who would let a fine woman like you go is a fool.” 

Blushing, Buffy shyly looked down at her dating card. “We sorta broke up with each other. It was amicable,” she explained. 

“Ah, I see. Jane and I also decided that breaking up was for the best. She said we were too different. She’s a scientist.” 

“I can see how that would make you two different.” Buffy stifled a grin. “But aren’t we all?” 

Thor looked thoughtful for a moment. “I suppose so.” He shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. “So, Buffy Summers, what do you do for a profession?” 

“I’m a vampire slayer,” she answered his question truthfully.

Thor’s eyes widened in apparent surprise. “You’re a vampire slayer?” 

“ _The Slayer_.”

"Hmm. But you’re so pretty and tiny. I thought you’d be bigger.” 

Buffy chuckled. “That’s what they all say,” she replied, surprised that he had heard of her—yet alone slayers. 

Thor grinned at her appreciatively. “I should like to see you slay one day, Buffy Summers, Slayer of The Vampires.” 

She blushed again, and a nervous giggle escaped her lips. Buffy lowered her eyes and took a furtive tour of his muscular frame. He was really something else. “We can go now,” she said, glancing at the wall clock behind him. “There’s a vampire nest near here that I’ve meant to check out.”

“Truly?” Thor asked eagerly. 

“Yes, unless you want to stick around and finish doing this...” 

Thor looked around the desolate rec room and shook his head. “No. Let us take our leave from this most depressing place.” 

Buffy chuckled again. “Or as we say in this realm, let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

++++

They chatted amiably on the way to the nest. Buffy discovered Thor was a huge fan of shawarma and Taco Tuesday. He seemed impressed that there was an entire holiday dedicated to the Mexican food treat. He vowed to return to “Midgard” every Cinco De Mayo to partake in the festivities. Buffy didn’t have the heart to tell him it wasn’t actually a taco holiday or the Mexican Independence celebration. He seemed so genuinely geeked about it; she let it slide. 

“Here we are,” she said, stopping in front of the abandoned building. “What do you know about vampires?” 

“A stake through the heart will vanquish them,” he replied. 

“Well, that’s vampires 101. Ready?” She reached in her purse, pulling out two stakes." 

Thor shook his head. “That weapon is much too scrawny,” he said and stretched out his arm. 

Lightning and thunder crackled throughout his body and shot into the sky. Buffy watched slack-jawed a gush of wind whipped between them, and a few seconds later, he was holding his fabled hammer, Mjölnir. 

“Woah,” she breathed. 

“Now, we shall slay some vampires.” 

Buffy paused outside of the door and smiled. “I like you, Thor of Asgard.”

“And I, you, Buffy Summers of Sunnydale, California.” 

Smiling, she opened the door, and they stepped inside. 

It didn’t take long to clear the nest. Buffy watched amazed as Thor swung his hammer, sending vampires flying through walls and out broken windows. He wasn’t very good at slaying, but he knew how to swing a hammer. At one point,some vampires jumped on top of him in an attempt to tackle him to the floor. Dropping his hammer, Thor backed into the wall, crushing two of them into the rotten plaster.

Buffy darted across the room and grabbed Mjölnir. She swung at the nearest vampire, catching him under the chin before tossing the hammer back to Thor. 

Clearly amazed, the Norse god stared at her for a moment and said, “You, you are worthy!”

Buffy staked the last vampire and grinned proudly. “I guess, I am.” pausing, she asked, “Why am I worthy again?” 

Thor took a step forward, his eyes tracing her face in apparent amazement. “Only someone worthy can wield Mjölnir. And you Buffy Summers are worthy,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Thor leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

Buffy made a startled sound before closing her eyes, sinking into Thor’s embrace. “Oh, my god,” she breathed when the kiss was over.

++++ 

They dated for a week. Buffy showed Thor The Golden Gate Bridge, and they rode a streetcar together. On Tuesday, they ate tacos at Taco Mac for lunch and followed up with Shawarma at the little middle eastern joint down the street from her apartment. 

Buffy was having so much fun with the Norse god that she introduced him to her friends. He was an instant hit with everyone—especially Giles, who had fanned boy’d about him for hours after he left. 

But like all good things, it had to end. After a week of dating exclusively, Buffy realized that while she liked Thor a lot, she wasn’t over a certain bleached blonde vampire who had stolen her heart. When she broke the news to Thor, he had taken it well, confessing that he wasn’t quite over Jane himself.

“Farewell, sweet Buffy,” Thor said, standing close to her under the starry sky. “Perhaps we will meet again one day when our hearts are free.” 

A sad smile curved her lips. “Maybe. Or you and Jane will work it all out. Just make sure you keep her away from any shady reality-warping red stuff,” she warned playfully. 

Thor chuckled. “I have something for you,” he said, taking his arm from behind his back and handing her a rectangular garment box. “A small token of my gratitude and perhaps something you can remember me by.” 

Buffy took the box from him. She hated goodbyes, and she especially hated this one. “Thank you. And I promise I’ll never forget you.” 

Smiling, he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Goodbye, Buffy Summers. You are indeed Earth’s mightiest hero.” 

A few moments later, Buffy stepped back and watched in amazement as Thor opened the Bifrost in a burst of rainbow colors. Shiny, she thought as he disappeared across the mythical bridge back to Asgard. 

Buffy gazed up at the sky for several long minutes before opening Thor’s parting gift to her. She carefully unwrapped the tissue paper and smiled. He had gifted her a t-shirt. Buffy laughed and read the message printed on the front. 

“I dated a god, and all I got was this stupid t-shirt.”


	2. Chapter 2

She went back to the senior center again. Buffy wasn’t sure why she kept putting herself through this torture, but she decided to give speed dating the good old college try. After Thor, Buffy doubted she’d ever meet anyone as cool or exciting as him. He had been nothing but a perfect gentleman the entire time they had dated, and she had genuinely liked him. But she was still looking for that spark—that certain something she’d only had once before in her life. 

_Maybe that’s why I keep coming back,_ Buffy mused dejectedly. The odds of finding the perfect guy at a speed dating event was slim to impossible. Thus, keeping her single... just in case. 

Gretchen took the mic, and a few minutes later, Buffy was back on the speed dating market once again. 

Brad, the Wall Street guy, was okay. He kept trying to get her to invest in junk bonds. 

Pete was funny. He was a stand-up comedian and played a lot of local comedy clubs. Buffy was looking forward to catching his show. She placed a star next to his name for a potential second date. 

She had two more dates left. Determined to stick it out, Buffy waited patiently as the next potential match shuffled to her table. Blinking, Buffy did a double-take, recognizing Clem right away.

“Clem!” Buffy leaped to her feet. 

“Oh, my god, Buffy! How the heck are you?” Clem asked, wrapping her in his fleshy embrace. 

Buffy gave the demon a healthy squeeze and backed away. The last person—erm, demon she had expected to see was Clem. 

“I’m doing great! What are you doing here?” 

“Well, you know, after The Hellmouth, I kinda drifted for a while, and now I’m here.”

“Right, I remember you were on Harmony’s show. And didn’t you do a season of Big Brother?” 

“Yep. That was fun. Now, I’m just kind of taking a break. Living incognito.” 

Buffy smiled. “And speed dating.” 

Clem ducked his head. “Yeah,” he said shyly. “I guess you saw what happened with Harm and me.”

Buffy took his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. “Harmony didn’t deserve you anyway,” she said, earning herself a toothy smile from Clem. 

They chatted for a bit, catching up on life post-Sunnydale. Within minutes the bell rang, and they said their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch. Spontaneously, Buffy added a star next to Clem’s name, too. 

Hey, she was trying to be open.

Ready to call it a night, Buffy took her dating card and folded into her purse. No one really stayed for the last date, anyway.

“Hello, cutie.” 

Buffy’s fingers paused on the zipper of her handbag, and the scent of tobacco and Calvin Kline filled her senses. It couldn’t be! Buffy looked up, startled to see Spike standing there in all his black leather glory. A gush of air escaped her lungs, making her light-headed. 

“Spike,” she sputtered his name in shock. 

“Well, don’t get too excited,” he said with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Buffy blinked rapidly, sure that he was a figment of her imagination. “I—uh—what?” She looked around. 

Spike leaned forward and grinned. “This is the part where you say hello.” He winked and sat back in his chair.

Buffy swallowed hard. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. He looked the same—of course, he looked the same. Feeling silly, Buffy shook her head. She hadn’t seen Spike since that whole thing with Fray. After that, he had taken off to parts unknown... but now he was back, and they were on a date. 

“Hi,” she breathed. “What are you doing here?” Buffy asked after a lengthy pause. 

“Stopped over at your place and ran into Xander and the Bit. They said you’d be here.” 

Oh. 

Buffy’s cheeks colored with embarrassment. It was her first time seeing Spike in months, and she was out speed dating. How pathetic. 

“Little Joyce has gotten big. Looks like her grandmum.” 

“That’s what I think.” 

“Nice having a bit of her still around, yeah?”

Buffy nodded. She adored her niece and spoiled her whenever she got a chance—they all did. 

“When did you get back in town?” She fished, too afraid to ask the all-important question, like whether he planned on staying.

“Last night. Me and Clem got all settled in first before venturing out.” 

Buffy glanced to her left and saw Clem waving at her from the corner of her eye. So, they had planned this little surprise together. 

She looked at Spike again. Settled in? Did that mean he would be around for a while? Was she the first person he saw? Hope sprang in her heart. 

“Surprise to see you here,” Spike said, looking around. 

Nervous laughter escaped her lips. “Not as surprised as I am to see you.” 

“I see.” He chuckled. Spike stood up and stretched out his hand. “What say we get out of here... and talk?” 

With no hesitation, her hand found its home in his. Smiling, she stepped outside with him, and together, they walked aimlessly down the street. Buffy recalled the many times they had taken strolls up and down the hilly streets of San Francisco, talking about everything from their day at work to something they had seen on YouTube. During the last leg of their relationship, he had even opened up to her about his past, sharing parts of himself that he had told no one else before. She missed those nights. 

And she had missed him. 

“So, speed dating?” He said, cutting through the silence. 

Buffy shrugged. “It’s a thing... I sometimes do. You know, for research.” 

Spike chuckled and shook his head. “Right. Research.”

“I’ve learned there are a lot of weird people in this town. And also, I might have joined a Ponzi scheme tonight.” 

Spike laughed again. He still hadn’t let go of her hand. “And you went speed dating because…”

Because she was lonely, and she missed him. “Hey, speed dating has its perks.” 

Spike gave her a look.

“Okay, maybe not so much with the perks. But I went out on a few dates with Thor.” 

Spike stopped outside of a pizza shop. “As in The God of Thunder, Thor?”

“That’ll be the one. And guess who’s all worthy and stuff?” Her lips curved into a coy smile. 

“Was there any doubt?” They started walking again. “So, how did it feel?” 

Buffy frowned. “Dating Thor?” Spike gave her another look. “Oh, you mean Mjölnir?” She giggled nervously. “Powerful. It’s not as heavy as it looks.”

Spike nodded. “Yeah, didn’t think so. Thor is all-flash and cracking thunder. Met him in Europe once during my Scourge days. Nice bloke, not too bright, though.”

“Well, when you look like that, you sort of don’t need to be,” she teased. 

“Uh, huh.” He narrowed his eyes.

Boy, did she miss him like a lot. 

Shyly, Buffy asked, “so what about you? Seeing anyone special?” 

Spike stopped again, pausing, so they were facing each other. “No. No one special... not even close,” he said in a hushed tone.

Buffy’s heart leaped in her chest. For eight long months, she had missed everything about him. Even the little annoying things that seemed huge at the moment were nothing compared to not having him around. Now he was back… and single. Tired of the games, Buffy looked Spike in the eye and said what was on her heart. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too, Slayer. More than you can imagine,” Spike said, stepping closer and taking her hands in his. “I must have been a bloody fool for lettin’ you slip away.”

Buffy smiled, relieved that he felt the same. “That’s what Thor said.” 

“That’s what Thor said,” Spike mimicked, playfully. Palming her cheek, he said, “And he was right.” 

Buffy closed her eyes, nuzzling her face in his hand. “He might have been right... but you know why it could never work between me and him?” 

Spike cocked his head to the side. “Why?” 

“He’s not you.” 

Smiling, Spike pressed his forehead against hers and gathered Buffy close. “You don’t know how good it feels to hear you say that, love.” 

++++

They walked all night, talking about everything and nothing. Buffy showed him a million pictures of baby Joyce, and Spike shared tales of his many adventures overseas. Sometimes they held hands; other times, they walked with their arms wrapped around each other as if they were afraid to let go. 

It was nearly dawn by the time they circled back to her apartment. Tonight was the happiest Buffy had felt in a long time, and she hated to see it end. 

“So this is me…” 

Spike looked up at the building. “So it is.” 

Unsure of herself for the first time that night, Buffy lowered her eyes and began fiddling with her keys. 

“I--“ 

“Would you--“

They both spoke at once. Spike smiled and shook his head. “Ladies first,” he insisted. 

Nervously, she said, “I was going to ask if you’d like to come up.” 

“Well, I usually don’t on the first speed date,” he teased, grinning. “But you seem like a nice girl.” 

Buffy laughed. That’s what she liked about him. He always seemed to know what she needed. She unlocked the door to her building and invited him inside. He followed her up the stairs and to her apartment door. Nerves getting the better of her again, she fumbled around for the right key. 

Gently, Spike placed his hand over hers, stilling her movements. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, pet.” 

Buffy shook her head. No, that wasn’t it. She wanted. She wanted very much. Buffy couldn’t remember the last time she had needed someone this much. Throwing caution to the wind, Buffy leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. In a flurry of movements, they were inside of her apartment—his invitation still good—and headed to her bedroom with their lips still locked.

++++ 

Several hours later, they were still in bed. Buffy leaned against his chest and sighed with content. They had made love all night—well, morning, and had finally come up for air a few minutes ago. Buffy glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was barely afternoon, and the day was still young. 

“You never told me how long you were staying in town?” She hedged. 

Spike wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Haven’t really thought that far ahead. Rents paid up for a while, and I’ve been thinking about giving Dowling a call.” 

Smiling, Buffy took his hand and brought it to her lips. “Then I guess we can do this again sometime?” 

“Well, I had planned on it,” he said with a chuckle. 

Buffy angled her body so she could look at him. “How about tonight?” 

Spike leaned in and gently kissed her lips. “Tonight. And the night after that. And the night after that... for as long as you want me, pet.” 

“Well, then it’s settled. Forever.” 

Spike laughed and hugged her close. “I love you, Buffy Summers.” 

“And I love you. Spike, William Pratt.”


End file.
